femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sue Muru (The Adventures of Superseven)
Sue Muru (Barbara Luna) is the primary antagonist in the 2013 episode "Operation" Destructo" (episode 35) for the action comedy web series "The Adventures of Superseven". The character later appeared in the 2016 episode "Bullets Don't Argue" for the action comedy web series "The Sandra West Diaries". In the episode, Sue Muru (Barbara Luna) is just finishing up a phone call. Sue is the founder & CEO of the League of Assassins, located outside of Macho Grande near London, England. Suddenly, there is a frantic knock on the door, and in comes Helga (Kelly Delson), a pretty blonde dressed in a blue sundress. She is out of breath, as she comes to a stop in front of Sue's office desk flanked by Valdo (Terry Shane), a machine gun welding guard with an eye patch. Once she has taken several deep breaths to calm down, Helga tells Mistress Muru that Superseven (Jerry Kokich) is in the building. Sue shoots back, "But your Captain of the Guard Helga, how did this happen?" Helga answered, "He's Superseven". Sue responded back, "Yes, of course he is. But of course, you'll have to be admonished for your little fopaw". A now terrified Helga, looked down at Sue's desk, which contained a set of buttons. Mistress Muru's finger began heading toward the largest button. Helga pleaded, "Oh no, no, not that...anything but that". Suddenly, a white electrical light from the installed death ray in the ceiling engulfed Helga. Her body quivered as the light slowly vaporized her until she was no more. Valdo looked down in horror to see a small pile of ashes next to the white six-inch high heels that once held up the lovely Helga. Sue Muru told the guard to "call janitorial and clean up these ashes". When Superseven arrived at the office, he immediately noticed the pile of ashes. Looking up, he at once knew it was from the death ray, and asked Sue about it. It turns out, that Sue and Superseven once worked together, and she once had the nickname "Franie", which she didn't like. Superseven is there to make sure that Sue Muru doesn't harm Sandra West. He threatens that if she does, he will be back to take her operation apart brick by brick. He continues, that she won't like growing old in a T.H.E.M. prison. Sue threatens to press the self destruct button on her desk and blow them all up. She tells Seven that the explosives used to harness the button is made out of destructo, which was developed by Dr. Diabolical. It is the same substance that is found in the micro chip implanted in Sandra West. She warns that if he "tries to remove it, her head will explode like a poodle in a microwave". The two agree to see each other next time. Trivia *Barbara Luna appeared as Cat in the 1983 film "Concrete Jungle". Gallery screenshot_14554.png screenshot_14555.png 1098394_455818367848753_1179117149_n.jpg screenshot_14538.png screenshot_14559.png screenshot_14566.png Screenshot 14572.png screenshot_14541.png screenshot_14542.png screenshot_14547.png screenshot_14571.png screenshot_14543.png screenshot_14568.png screenshot_14544.png screenshot_14546.png screenshot_14548.png Category:2010s Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Karma Houdini